


Sugar Mama Coffee

by VodkaFridge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Female Reader, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sugar Mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFridge/pseuds/VodkaFridge
Summary: Lwaxana Troi walks in during your shift and changes your life.
Relationships: Lwaxana Troi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sugar Mama Coffee

Another shift at the coffee shop. You were working your way through college. It was very expensive and you were working yourself almost to death. What a way to make a living, you're barely getting by, it's all taking and no giving. If only you were able to get a sugar mama then you'd be set.

“God I’m so ugly.” you told yourself "No hot older ladies could ever love me." You looked yourself in the mirror as you put your messy hair into a bun. Today was going to be an awful boring normal day, just like every other one.

You made your way to the coffee shop preparing yourself for a bad day, as you were already feeling bad and customers never make things better. You allowed yourself to dream of a world where a rich, hot, older lady would take care of you, but you quickly shook yourself out of that fantasy, reminding yourself of how unrealistic that is.

A Betazoid lady walked up to you, you felt your heart race a little faster and your cheeks turned bright red.   
“Hey hot stuff, I’ll have a mocha caramel latte-chino, made with skim milk, no whipped cream, please put that in a Grande cup, but use the same amount of coffee. That you’d put into a Tall, that way, there’s about an inch of extra room on top to stir in my own nutmeg without spilling any coffee at all.” 

You were so focused on her beautiful face that you couldn’t write down her simple order. God she was so hot, you tried and failed to stop yourself from thinking about your sugar mama fantasies. She couldn’t possibly be the one to whisk you away from this horrible job. You snapped yourself out of your train of thought. 

“Y-You think I’m hot?”   
“Yes, did you get that down?”   
“Uh um sorry… can you say it again?”   
“Oh never mind since you’re pretty I’ll let you off easy, one black coffee.”   
“That will be two dollars.”  
"Sounds good dear," she turned around and called to a weird man standing by the door, "bring me my bag!"

He ran over quickly and handed her a large expensive looking purse. She pulled out a credit card and handed it to you. While you were processing her order, she put a crisp 100 dollar bill and a single one dollar bill in the tip jar.  
"Will that be enough dear?" Will that be enough? What do you mean will that be enough? That could feed me for the next month at least. How rich is this lady? Who is she?

"My name is Lwaxana Troi. I am very rich, and if you only eat off of $101 every month I feel like you deserve a raise. So here." She then placed 10 100 dollar bills in the tip jar.   
What.   
The.   
Fuck.   
Is.   
Happening?

"What's your name then, dear?" Lwaxana said in her beautiful rich old voice.  
"I-It's Y/N." You stuttered.  
"Such a lovely name for a lovely young person."  
"Th-Thank you." Was this really happening?  
“When will your shift be over, dear?”   
“I’m done at 5.”   
“I’ll pick you up for dinner.”   
Your heart soared with excitement. You were going on a date with Lwaxana Troi, the prettiest and richest woman in this town.


End file.
